Katherine Jenkins
| died = | hometown = Neath, Wales | knownfor = Classical Singer | season = Dancing with the Stars 14 | partner = Mark Ballas | place = 2 | highestscore = 30 (Paso Doble, Freestyle, Jive) | lowestscore = 24 (Paso Doble) | averagescore = 27.9 }} Katherine Jenkins is a celebrity from Season 14 of Dancing with the Stars. Early Life and Education Jenkins was born in Neath, Wales, where she and her sister Laura were raised by their parents Selwyn John and Susan. She attended Alderman Davies Church in Wales Primary School in Neath and later Dwr-y-Felin Comprehensive School, received A grades in GCSEs and A Levels and participated in productions such as Calamity Jane and Guys and Dolls. She attended singing lessons with John Hugh Thomas and passed her Grade 8 examinations with distinction in both singing and piano. Between 1991 and 1996, Jenkins was a member of the Royal School of Church Music Cathedral Singers and passed the St Cecilia Award, the highest RSCM award for female choristers. She was also a member of the National Youth Choir of Wales for three years, won the BBC Radio 2 Welsh Choirgirl of the Year contest (twice), and the BET Welsh Choirgirl of the Year competition. She was also awarded the Pelenna Valley Male Voice Choir Scholarship for the most promising young singer. At the age of seventeen she won a scholarship to study at the Royal Academy of Music, graduating with honors and receiving a music teacher's diploma. After working as a freelance singing teacher, a tour guide on the London Eye and as a model, she entered a modelling competition and became the Face of Wales 2000. She then decided to follow a musical career. Universal Classics and Jazz heard her demo and she was invited to an interview at which she sang Rossini's "Una voce poco fa". Universal offered Jenkins a six-album deal, the most lucrative in the United Kingdom's classical recording history, reportedly worth £1 million. Record Success Six out of seven of Jenkins's studio albums reached number one in the UK classical charts between 2004 and 2008, selling a total of more than four million copies. After her first album, Premiere, made her the fastest-selling mezzo-soprano to date she became the first British classical crossover artist to have two number one albums in the same year. She is the first female artist to win two consecutive Classical BRIT Awards: her second album, Second Nature, reached number 16 in the UK Albums Chart, and was Album of the Year in the 2005 BRIT Awards. Jenkins's Italian-language version of Dolly Parton's "I Will Always Love You" ("L'Amore Sei Tu"), first performed live at Nostell Priory, West Yorkshire on 28 August 2005, was the first cut on her third album, Living a Dream. After that album was released, uniquely, she held the top three positions in the classical crossover music chart. The album held the number one position for nearly a year and reached number four in the pop album charts. Jenkins repeated the success of Second Nature with her Living a Dream album when she won the classical BRIT award for Album of the Year for a second time. Her fourth album, Serenade, was released 6 November 2006 and reached number five in the mainstream charts selling more than 50,000 copies in its first week, a record in the genre. The top four albums on HMV's classical charts were hers. Her fifth album, Rejoice, was released 19 November 2007 and included songs written specially for her, two by Take That's Gary Barlow. The album entered the pop album charts at number three, beating the Spice Girls and Girls Aloud. Jenkins commented "I never imagined when I was a young girl listening to them on the radio that I would outsell the Spice Girls and Céline Dion. It's almost too much to take in. I can't thank my fans enough for all their support." On 20 October 2008 Jenkins released Sacred Arias, which is her last album with Universal Music. On 19 October, The Daily Telegraph stated that Jenkins had signed the biggest classical recording deal in history, for US$10 million (£5.8 million), with Warner Music. Jenkins released her next album, Believe, 26 October 2009, the first with Warner Music. This album featured Andrea Bocelli and other musicians like André Rieu and Chris Botti. She made various TV appearances such as GMTV, Something for the Weekend and Piers Morgan's Life Stories 24 October 2009 and on The Graham Norton Show 2 November 2009. She performed the theme from The Godfather, Parla Piu Piano at Children in Need Rock the Albert Hall with cellist Julian Lloyd Webber. Later in December 2009, she performed a cover of Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" at The Royal Variety Performance. On 23 May 2010, she went to Argentina for the first time and sang Parla Piu Piano in the popular Argentinian show Susana Giménez. In 2011, Jenkins released, Daydream, with Christmas album This Is Christmas following in 2012. After a move to Decca Records, Jenkins released Home Sweet Home in 2014. In 2015, Jenkins provided the spoken word vocals to the track "A Perfect Life" on Steven Wilson's album, Hand. Cannot. Erase. Television On 23 December 2006, Jenkins appeared on ITV's Parkinson show, backed by the Froncysyllte Male Voice Choir and a brass band. She made a cameo appearance in two episodes of Emmerdale which saw 11.6 million viewers tune in to find out who killed popular character Tom King who was murdered on Christmas Day. She appeared in the show on 16 and 17 May 2007 which saw her opening the village pageant. In July 2007, she performed live on Saving Planet Earth on BBC 1 to raise money for the BBC Wildlife Fund. On 12 August 2007 she appeared on ITV's Britain's Favourite View, nominating Three Cliffs Bay on the Gower Peninsula as Britain's favourite view. She commented; "I grew up on the edge of the Gower, but it was still a holiday place for our family. We’d go on weekend breaks to Three Cliffs Bay – six miles down the road! That’s how gorgeous it is." On 21 October 2007 she sang "Time to Say Goodbye" on the Strictly Come Dancing results show. Jenkins and Darcey Bussell performed a segment of their show Viva la Diva before the Queen at the 79th Royal Variety Performance, televised on 9 December 2007. On 15 December, Jenkins performed on The X Factor final with contestant Rhydian Roberts, performing the song "You Raise Me Up". Jenkins made an appearance on Saturday Kitchen LIVE in December 2008. Jenkins appeared in episode 3 of the fifth series of The Apprentice, performing Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah" as part of a private recital to winning team Ignite. The programme was aired on BBC One on 8 March 2009. 2009 saw Jenkins performing on a large number of TV shows – The Royal Variety Performance, Children in Need Rocks the Albert Hall, The Alan Titchmarsh Show, This Morning, GMTV, Something for the Weekend, The Paul O'Grady Show, presenting for the BBC the week-long series The Week We Went to War, Piers Morgan's Life Stories for ITV1, Strictly Come Dancing, The Graham Norton Show and The Andrew Marr Show. Jenkins started 2010 by appearing as one of two mentors on ITV1s prime time Friday night show, Popstar to Operastar. Later in the year, she appeared on the ITV1 game show Magic Numbers, acting as magician and show host Stephen Mulhern's assistant in the UK TV premiere of an illusion in which she was sawed in half inside a clear box. She also appeared in the 2010 Christmas Special of Doctor Who, "A Christmas Carol", in which she played Abigail Pettigrew — her first major acting role. Jenkins appeared as the featured singer on the 11 April 2011 episode of ABC's show Dancing with the Stars, singing "Con te partirò" (Time to Say Goodbye) and "O mio babbino caro". She later sang "The Flower Duet" with DWTS regular Beverley Staunton. On 23 October 2011, Jenkins appeared live on US television network, FOX from Wembley Stadium, performing "God Save the Queen" before the NFL game between the Tampa Bay Buccaneers and the Chicago Bears. On 20 and 21 July 2012, Jenkins sang in concert with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir in Salt Lake City, Utah at the annual Pioneer Day Concert 2012 broadcast on BYU-TV and various PBS television stations worldwide. Personal Life Her father, Selwyn, died of lung cancer at age 70 when she was fifteen. She has dedicated each award she received to him. Jenkins, a Christian, says she believes "in heaven. I believe my dad is somewhere doing something nice." While Jenkins was studying at the Royal Academy of Music, at nineteen years of age, she was attacked, beaten and robbed by an unknown assailant who attempted to rape her, but she fought the man off. After Jenkins and Dame Vera Lynn were together at centre stage at the 60th Anniversary of VE Day in 2005 during the song "We'll Meet Again", the newspapers dubbed Jenkins "the new Forces' Sweetheart", a nickname given to Lynn during World War II. Lynn had said to Jenkins that she ought to "go out and entertain the troops," which Jenkins promised she would. In December 2005 and 2006 Jenkins traveled to Iraq to entertain the soldiers for Christmas. On her first visit to Iraq in 2005, when travelling to Shaibah, the largest British base in Southern Iraq, the helicopter she was travelling in was targeted by missiles. Anti-missile flares were deployed and the group landed safely. In November 2008 Jenkins revealed to the Daily Mail that when she was a student she had taken class A drugs (cocaine and ecstasy) and cannabis. She noted that she was introduced to them by people she socialized with at the time and that she stopped taking them after signing her record deal in 2003. In the article Jenkins said "taking drugs is the biggest regret of my life". Jenkins's autobiography, "Time to Say Hello", was released on 28 January 2008, and was also serialized in The Mail on Sunday At the start of 2007 Jenkins made her first appearance in the British young people's Sunday Times Rich List which ranked her as the sixty-second richest young person in Britain with an estimated wealth of £9 million. In 2010, the Sunday Times Rich List placed her at joint 11th in the Top 20 Young Millionaires list alongside Leona Lewis and Charlotte Church with an estimated wealth of £11 million. In April 2013, Jenkins attended the funeral of Baroness Thatcher in St Paul's Cathedral. It was believed she was invited because of her charity work with the armed forces. Jenkins ran the 2013 London Marathon, raising £25,000 for Macmillan Cancer Support in memory of her father. She finished the course in 5 hours 26 minutes. Jenkins was appointed Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) in the 2014 New Year Honours for services to music and for charitable services. In July 2010, Jenkins was reported to have bought a house with TV presenter Gethin Jones. In February 2011, they became engaged, but on 30 December 2011, Jenkins and Jones announced that they were no longer together. In February 2014, she began dating American artist and film actor-director Andrew Levitas. Jenkins and Levitas later announced their engagement in April 2014. The couple married at Hampton Court Palace on 27 September 2014. Later, a religious blessing was conducted by a Vicar from her hometown. On 13 April 2015, Jenkins announced that she was expecting her first child with her husband Levitas. Jenkins gave birth to their first child, a daughter, in New York in September 2015. Dancing with the Stars 14 In February 2012, Jenkins was announced as one of the contestants on the fourteenth season of the American celebrity ballroom show, Dancing with the Stars. She was partnered with two-time champion Mark Ballas. Jenkins and Ballas came runners-up in the competition. Scores Trivia Gallery Katherine_and_Mark_S14.jpg Katherine_Jenkins_14.jpeg Katherine-mark-jive.jpg Katherine and Mark S14 Week 2 Jive 1.jpg Katherine and Mark S14 Week 2 Jive 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 14 contestants Category:Singers Category:Runners-up Category:Guest performers